The Strifes and The Wallaces: Ep.3- Mind Switching
by CloudStryfe
Summary: Tifa's envy for Aeris is overwhelming today. So, Tifa the makes a devise that switches Cloud and Sephy's minds to she can DO CLOUD!
1. The Plan

The Strifes and the Wallaces  
  
Episode 3: Mind-Switching Machine  
  
  
  
BUM BUM, BUM BUM BUM BUM, BUM  
  
The Strifes and the Wallaces,  
  
They live together,  
  
In their humble home.  
  
But this is where their annoying neighbor,  
  
SEPHIROTH,  
  
Comes to roam.  
  
When they say,"Go home, Sephiroth!"  
  
The-e-en he cries.  
  
They all hope he runs off a cliff and diiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeesssss!  
  
Yeah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris: Geez! Can you be a bit more careful?!  
  
Cloud: Alright, alright, sorry! I told you not to suck on it too long!  
  
Tifa: *right outside the door, as she has been in previous episodes* Yes! I will finally catch them in the act! I know today is my lucky day!  
  
*back in the bedroom*  
  
Cloud: *in mid conversation* I think your coming along just fine.  
  
Aeris: Oh, thanks. Your coming along great to...OW!  
  
Tifa: *giggles* They said coming....hehehe...  
  
*in the bedroom again*  
  
Cloud: Yeah, it's definitely lodged in yer throat, lemme get the tweezers.  
  
Aeris: Alright, I hope this works. I mean it's so small you can barely see it.  
  
Cloud: GOT IT!  
  
*Tifa breaks the door and takes snapshots*  
  
Tifa: Ah-ha! I knew today was my lucky...day?  
  
Cloud: *holding a piece of a toothpick in some tweezers* What're you doing, Tifa?  
  
Tifa: I was…uhh…GLITTER! *throws glitter at Cloud and runs*  
  
Cloud: *grabs face* AHHH! This stuff is so hard to get out!  
  
Aeris: Don't worry, I'll help you!  
  
Cloud: Oh…Oh…YEEEEEEESSSS!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*everyone is waiting at the table*  
  
Barret: RED! I am completely convinced that George Washington and George Bush are long lost brothers!  
  
Red: Arf…RUFF! BARK! ARF ARF! RUFF! -No you idiot! That's not possible! George Bush would have to be like, 300 years old!-  
  
Barret: You can say whatever you want, Red. But you won't change my mind…humph! *turns, crosses his arms and sticks his nose in the air*  
  
*Cloud and Aeris come down, holding hands*  
  
Cloud: Good morning residents! *kisses Aeris*  
  
Aeris: Hi everyone! I made your breakfasts extra special today! Barret and Red are sharing an American Flag cake, Sephiroth gets a slice of swiss cheese…  
  
Sephiroth: The noodles are standing for fishy delight!  
  
Aeris: …and Tifa is having a giant sardine, boiled with chicken butts! *kisses Cloud*  
  
Everyone: YAH! *Tifa is off a beat*  
  
*Everyone's food is served*  
  
Barret: *mouth full* I haven't had this much delight since Betsy Ross was impeached!  
  
Red: ARF! ARF! RU…-But she didn't….never mind-  
  
Sephiroth: This reminds me of when the flying fish walked across the grass all the way to the land of cheese and butt crust! *drools*  
  
Tifa: *looks at Cloud and Aeris kissing* *thinks* Look at them…them and their "happiness". Soon…soon I will have Cloud all to myself! That will be the day! And that "Aeris" will have to be with that "Barret".  
  
*Tifa looks over at Sephiroth stuffing swiss cheese in his pants, then to Cloud, who was doing calculus and making out at the same time*  
  
Tifa: *thinking* Hmm…I think a plan should be brewing…but my brain has been cut off from all smartyness. Maybe me should have gone to educator place…  
  
*An hour passes and everyone has left the table*  
  
Tifa: I GOT IT! Wait…no…  
  
*Another hour, and another, and another*  
  
Tifa: YEEEEESSS! I will switch Sephiroth's and Cloud's mind so I can manipulate Cloud into doing it with me…but how??? 


	2. The Trouble

The Strifes and the Wallaces- Episode 3- Mind Switching Machine  
  
Authors Note: Well, here it is, you've wait for months because I am lazy, but here is the end result of your wait...umm...this. Made with special half-ass MAGIC!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*later that day.....*  
  
Cloud: *dancing in the living room in his boxers on a table with everyone watching* Oh yeah...baby! I pine for you! If I do not have you...I will explode!  
  
Sephiroth: *jumps next to Cloud in excruciatingly small tight-whiteys* Pickles, meat patty! Buttcrust, cheese!  
  
Cloud: -.- *sigh* Great...Sephiroth ruined my new teeny bopper song! *stomps away angrily*  
  
All except Tifa: Thanks a lot, Sephiroth! *everyone walks away*  
  
Tifa: Sing it again, Sephy!  
  
Sephiroth: Uh-oh...my noodle is hard aga--  
  
*Tifa hits Sephiroth with a club*  
  
Sephiroth: Pickles, meat pa--  
  
*hit hit hit hit hit hit hit*  
  
Sephiroth: ...tty! Buttcrust, cheese!  
  
Tifa: I don't get it! This should damage his brain.....wait....  
  
Sephiroth: Pickles, meat patty! Buttcrust, cheese!  
  
Tifa: Forget it, I'll get Cloud first!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*laterzzzzz*  
  
Cloud: *is outside with Barret, laying the grass* Hey, Bear?  
  
Barret: Yeah?  
  
Cloud: Do you ever wonder what's up there?  
  
Barret: Up where?  
  
Cloud: Up there, in the clouds.  
  
Barret: Well, I sometimes think that......*blurry dream thingy*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barret: *running around a land of candy canes and throwing marshmallows in the air* CANDY LAND!!!!  
  
Little Lollipop Children: Hello Barret! Welcome to Candy Land! The happiest place on Earth!!!  
  
Barret: YAH!!! *runs around gayly* Lalala! I love candy land!  
  
LLC: Candy Candy! We love candy! Candy Candy! We love candy!!!  
  
Barret: *is suddenly in a pink tutu* All my dreams are coming true!!!  
  
*suddenly, the sky turns red and everything begins to shake*  
  
LLC: Oh no! *they are all vaporized and the candy melts*  
  
Barret: NO! LITTLE LOLLIPOP CHILDREN!!! WHY???!!!!   
  
Tifa: *rises as a giant* MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! *laser beams shoot out from her boobs* Feel the wrath of my absurdly large breasts...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Barret: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*back in reality*  
  
Barret: ...OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Umm...Barret...Barret? BARRET!!!  
  
Barret: *comes out of his trance* T-t-the poor lollipop children! Breasts of HORROR!!  
  
Cloud: ...Umm...yeah...lollipop children. Okay, this whole candy land thing is a lot to take in, so...I'm gonna go...  
  
Barret: Nipple BEAMS!!!!  
  
Cloud: *slowly sneaks away, but is hit in the head with a frying pan* Bleh...I am knocked out...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris: *sitting down at the table with RedXIII* Hey Red, have you seen Cloud today?  
  
Red: No, not since breakfast...he's probably feeding Yuffie or something.  
  
Aeris: You're probably right, but I just have the strange feeling something bad is going to happen...  
  
Red: Ah, wife's intuition?  
  
Aeris: No, I'm just MADLY horny.  
  
Red: Oh...umm...okay...  
  
Aeris: Hey Red, how come around Barret you can only say 'Arf, Ruff, and Bark'?  
  
Red: I have no idea, but, Barret is currently in shock from another 'candy land' dream...so I'm trying to get in as much speaking as possible.  
  
Aeris: Oh, I see.......wanna have wild human/animal sex?  
  
Red: *looks around* Sure...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*in Tifa's lair*  
  
*Cloud and Sephiroth are attached to two different tubes*  
  
Cloud: Tifa! You'll never get away with this evil scheme of yours!  
  
Tifa: HAHAHA! I don't think so "Cloud". My machine will switch yours and Sephiroth's minds, so you will never be able to turn back!  
  
Cloud: Wait...how the hell did you make such a complex machine?  
  
Tifa: Duuuuuuuhhhhhh.......  
  
~PLOTHOLE!!!!!~  
  
Tifa: *standing near a switch* With one flip of this switch...both of your minds will be switched into each other's bodies! Then, I can take advantage of Sephiroth and finally be able to do you!  
  
Sephiroth: ...meat patty! Buttcrust, cheese!  
  
Cloud: *listening to music* Huh? What'd ya say?  
  
Tifa: MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris: *sweating* Did you hear something?  
  
Red: No, now get your head back down there!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
*Tifa hits the switch*  
  
Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Pickles!!!!  
  
*lightning shoots everywhere, breaking the walls of Tifa's lair. The machine starts to over heat and finally EXPLODES!!!*  
  
Tifa: AAAAIIIIEEEEE!!!! *gets thrown back against the wall*  
  
*after a few minutes, the smoke clears and both Cloud and Sephiroth are standing there, completely nude*  
  
Sephiroth: Whoa...what happend?  
  
Cloud: The hamsters are saving the day! (i.e. Hamtaro)  
  
Tifa: *laughs manically* HAHAHAHA!!! It worked! YES! YES!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: What? *looks down* AHHHH!!! IT'S SO TINY!!!  
  
Cloud: *flicks it* Weeee!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Hey! Stop that! You might damage it!  
  
Cloud: *pushes it into his foreskin* Look! It's gone!  
  
Sephiroth: HEY!!! I need that! Yer gonna make me sterile!  
  
Tifa: There's nothing you can do now, Cloud! All I need to do is wait one day for the effects to complete...then...I will DO YOU!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *grabs his head and runs away* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris: *hears foot steps* Oh no! Someone's coming!  
  
Red: Eep! *runs away*  
  
*Aeris quickly puts her clothes on*  
  
Sephiroth: *bursts into the room* AERIS! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!  
  
Aeris: Why? What's wrong Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth: Well, actually, I'm Cloud. You see, Tifa somehow made a machine that switched mine and Sephiroth's minds. Now she's planning to do it with me because Sephiroth is in my body and he is so incredibly stupid that he will do it with Tifa! And then my life will be ruined! Plus he's mutilating my penis.  
  
Aeris: *stares at Sephiroth for a minute, and then laughs* Go home, Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: *a hole appears under him* What the f--AHHHH!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*meanwhile, with Tifa and Cloud*  
  
Tifa: Hmm...well, we is gonna havv tooo put some cloze on u so ur not 2 suspissos loking.  
  
Cloud: Spinbaku!  
  
Tifa: *throws Cloud a semen encrusted sweater and jeans* Here, these are from that time I had a penis.  
  
*five minutes later...even though Sephiroth probably takes longer to dress*  
  
Cloud: These cloze r all stikee!  
  
Tifa: So? Your clothes are always sticky!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sephiroth: *hits the ground of a very dark place* OWW!!! Geez, poor Sephiroth, he has to go through this everyday...  
  
Sephiroth: *stands up* How the hell am I gonna get outta here? I have to warn Aeris!  
  
*there is a stomping in the distance*  
  
Sephiroth: 0.0 Umm...what's that?  
  
*the stomping becomes louder as a giant monster comes out of the shadows*  
  
Sephiroth: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Monster: It's okay Sephiroth! It's just me! LooBooby!  
  
Sephiroth: LooBooby?  
  
LooBooby: Yeah, your best friend! I always help you out when you fall down here!  
  
Sephiroth: Oh...umm...well...actually...I'm not Sephiroth...I'm his neighbor...Cloud!  
  
LooBooby: Hmm...well you look like Sephiroth, but you don't talk like him...  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah! I told ya!  
  
LooBooby: Well then...I eat you now....RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!! *grows six heads with really long tounges and sharp teeth*  
  
Sephiroth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs away but is chased by LooBooby*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*with Barret*  
  
Barret: *laying on a couch sucking his thumb, when his ears begin to glow* Oh no! My Cloud sensors are glowing! Cloud must be in trouble!  
  
Barret: *leaps onto the ground, and arms himself with...something* Alright...my sensors say Cloud is the 'Go Home, Sephiroth!' dimension!  
  
Barret: Alright then...GO HOME BARRET!!! *a hole appears under him as he begins to fall, but gets stuck because he is so big* HELP!!  
  
Red: *walks to Barret* Hey Barret, what are you doing?  
  
Barret: I'm stuck! And you shouldn't be speaking!  
  
Red: Huh? You're stuck? As in...you can't move or do anything?  
  
Barret: Yeah!  
  
Red: Hmm...  
  
Barret: Red...Red? What're planning on doing? Hey! Get that thing away from me!!! AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Red: *peeing on Barret's face* Take that, BITCH!!! You want s'mo? Well here ya go!!! *poops on Barret's head*  
  
Barret: I'm a pee-faced poo-head!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris: *in another room* Oh Bear! Stop pitying yourself!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Tifa and Cloud walk out of her room*  
  
Tifa: HAHAHAHA! My plan will soon be complete! As long as that "Cloud" doesn't get in the way!  
  
Cloud: The cheese is ripe and the melons are paper!  
  
Tifa: Yes, Sephiroth...they ARE paper...THEY ARE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that was it. It wasn't as funny as I intended...but it's something. I'll try to make the third and final part funnier, because I got something funny in mind. Oh...also...if you REALLY like it so far,in your review, say it was HILARMUS!!!   



	3. The Shit You've Been Waiting For For a V...

The Strifes and the Wallaces: Mind Switching Machine- Chapter 3  
The Reckoning  
  
Author's Note: Here it is, the final part of the third episode. From now on I'm going to try to get the episodes in much more frequently. I have so many ideas for episodes, the only reason I haven't written is because I couldn't think of an ending for this episode, but now I have and I'll try to be a better author from now on... *puppy dog eyes*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we last left our oddballish group, Cloud (or Sephiroth, rather) was fleeing away from the horrible beast, LooBooby.  
  
Sephiroth: *fleeing like a sissy* HELP! Oh won't somebody please come to my aid?!  
  
Nothing happens...  
  
Sephiroth: AHEM! I said 'Oh won't somebody please come to my aid?!'  
  
Barret: *falls down face-flat* Geez...*gets up* YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUSH ME!  
  
Sephiroth: BARRET! You've come to save me!  
  
Barret: Sephiroth? Why're you naked?  
  
Sephiroth: I have a better question, why do you have shit all over your cranium?  
  
Barret: I have a BETTER question, why are you talking like Cloud?  
  
Sephiroth: I HAVE A BETTTTTTER QUESTION! Why is it that Newton's Third Law is so much shorter than his first two?!  
  
Barret: Touché...  
  
Sephiroth: Thank you...  
  
Barret: Anyway, what's going on?  
  
Sephiroth: Well, you see, Tifa SOMEHOW created a machine that switched mine and Sephiroth's mind so she could manipulate Sephiroth in my body to have sex with me. Now I'm stuck down here with a giant monster chasing me. And the WORST part of it is...Sephiroth's playing with my penis...  
  
Barret: Gasp! He IS?!  
  
Sephiroth: *sniff sniff* Yes...  
  
Barret: But...not even AERIS can play with your penis!  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, I know. That's why I need your help Barret! We have to defeat LooBooby and get out of here!!!!  
  
Barret: LooBooby?  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, the monster I told you about.  
  
Barret: I guessed, but it could've been a nick name for something.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, I understand what you mean...  
  
Barret: Yup....  
  
Sephiroth: Yup....  
  
An eerie silence overcomes them for about five minutes.  
  
Barret: So...where's that monster you were talking about?  
  
Sephiroth: I dunno...  
  
LooBooby: *taps Sephiroth's shoulder* I'm right here, I was listening to your captivating conversation.  
  
Sephiroth: BARRET! Why didn't you tell me he was behind me?!  
  
Barret: Oh, THAT'S LooBooby? I thought he was just a friend of yours.  
  
Sephiroth: Why the hell would I have a monster-friend?!  
  
Barret: I dunno, I thought maybe you had a thing for monsters  
  
Sephiroth: Are you calling Aeris a monster?!  
  
Barret: No I was just...   
  
LooBooby: A hem!  
  
Sephiroth: A hem? What's a hem?  
  
LooBooby: It means I'm going to eat you!  
  
Barret: ...that wasn't even clever...  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, that was really lame.  
  
LooBooby: Oh sorry, I didn't have much time to practice...WAIT! Where'd they go?!  
  
Dust clouds are left where Sephiroth and Barret were and they are seen running forward.  
  
LooBooby: Oh my god, that is so god damn gay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tifa: Okay Sephiroth, alz we haf 2 du iz snek u past Aeris.  
  
Cloud: *picking his nose* I'm digging for cheese!  
  
Tifa: Wuteva...  
  
Tifa drags Cloud with her in an attempt to sneak past Aeris...for...some reason...  
  
Cloud: *loud, juicy fart*  
  
Aeris: I recognize that sound anywhere...*swings around* CLOUD! And...Tifa...  
  
Cloud: Uh-oh, the yogurt is turning canine...  
  
Aeris: Yeah, you told me yesterday...  
  
Since I cannot think of anything for them to say, we'll just say that they had a heated conversation over Hot Pockets and other similar products...  
  
Aeris: Oh yeah...those Hot Pockets can give you some nasty butt blisters...  
  
Tifa: That's something I would say!  
  
Aeris: Hey! It is! *shrug*  
  
There is an intense rumbling, the ground and walls shake, things fly off shelves, Cloud does a backflip.  
  
The rumbling comes to a sudden halt.  
  
Tifa: I probably shouldn't have had those six bean burritos for lunch...  
  
A worm hole opens in the middle of the room as Sephiroth, followed by a shit-faced Barret and LooBooby, come flying out.  
  
Sephiroth: Aeris! That isn't the real Cloud! It's just Sephiroth in my body! Tifa...  
  
Aeris: Yes, yes, you already told me!  
  
Barret: *gets up* It's true!  
  
Aeris: You have shit on your face, you know  
  
Barret: Yeah, Cloud...err...Sephiroth, pointed that out to me.  
  
LooBooby: Alright, what's going on?! I wanna know now!  
  
Cloud: *puppy dog eyes* L-LooBooby?  
  
LooBooby: I know that voice!  
  
They both turn to look at each other, and instantly lock into a kiss.  
  
Sephiroth: AHHHHHH!!! NOOO!!!!  
  
Barret: That just...isn't right...  
  
Tifa: Even I'LL admit that's disgusting...  
  
LooBooby: What happend to you, my love?  
  
Cloud: The cheese stands alone!  
  
Sephiroth: *sigh* SHE *points to Tifa* switched our bodies.  
  
Tifa: I DID NOT!  
  
Sephiroth: Like a horny hamster in the heat of summer you didn't!  
  
Aeris: *stands up* SILENCE!   
  
Everyone turns their attention to Aeris.  
  
Aeris: There is only one way to solve this.  
  
Aeris walks up to both Cloud and Sephiroth and clonks their heads together, knocking them out.  
  
Aeris: *turns to Tifa* Now it's your turn!  
  
Cool music begins to play as Tifa and Aeris leap to each other for a DBZ/Matrix fight scene.  
  
They both flail punches and kicks at each other at super-high speed.  
  
Red: *trots in* Ooo...cat fight...  
  
Barret: Rrrreeeeddd....  
  
Red: *sigh* Arf! Ruff! Bark!  
  
Barret: Thank you.  
  
Aeris punches Tifa across the face and is instantly hit back with an upper cut. Tifa gets the upperhand with a flurry of kicks. But just as it seems she will win, Aeris grabs her legs and scratches up Tifa's face with her nails.  
  
Cid: *walks in* Hi guys!  
  
Tifa flys back and crashes into the wall, Aeris flys after her and continues to punch the crap out of her.  
  
Cid: Bye guys! *walks out*  
  
The fight continues for about another two hours. Cloud and Sephiroth have yet to wake up.  
  
Barret: This is getting really gay.  
  
LooBooby: You know, you really should clean that poo off your head, it could be unhealthy.  
  
Barret: Meh...  
  
Aeris and Tifa land a fair distance away from each other across the ruined room.  
  
Aeris: It's time to finish this...  
  
Aeris puts both her hands together and pulls them back by her side.  
  
Barret: WHAT'S SHE GONNA DO!  
  
LooBooby: Shut up, this is the best part!  
  
Red: ARF ARF! RUFF BARK! ARF! ~This is how the fight ALWAYS ends...~  
  
Aeris: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...  
  
Tifa: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Aeris: HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *a giant blue KaMeHaMeHa Wave is shot toward Tifa (Kamehameha i.e. Dragonball Z)  
  
Tifa is hit with the blast, and is shot up high into the air.  
  
Tifa: CURSE YOU Aeeeeerrrrriiiiissss......*ding*  
  
Aeris: *looks at the camera* What can I say? You have to have Kamehameha for a story to be good *cheesy grin*  
  
Barret: Okay, but how will we switch Cloud and Sephiroth's minds back?  
  
Aeris: That's easy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth are back in the mind switching machine. Both of them now awake.  
  
LooBooby: Are you sure this'll work?  
  
Barret: Yeah, for all we know, you might kill them!  
  
Aeris: Or die trying! *pulls the switch*  
  
The room is filled with a blinding light and an ear piercing screech. It ends after about five seconds.  
  
Barret: Gee...that was...  
  
The room is filled with a blinding light and an ear piercing screech...again...  
  
Barret: Okay...did...  
  
Again.  
  
Barret: W...  
  
Again.  
  
Barret: JESUS F**KING CHRIST!  
  
Everyone gasps.  
  
Barrer: HEY! It was annoying!  
  
Aeris: Good point.  
  
The capsules open and they both walk out again.  
  
Cloud: A-Aeris?  
  
Aeris: CLOUD! *runs to Cloud and shqueezes him*  
  
Sephiroth: LOOBOOBY!  
  
LooBooby: SEPHIROTH! * they both walk off into the horizon...even though they're inside...*  
  
Cloud: You know, I'd say today went pretty well. Nothing TOO exciting, but it's better than work!  
  
Barret: What do you do, anyway?  
  
Cloud: I don't know, but at least I don't have shit on my head! *laughs a hardy laugh*  
  
Aeris: Let's leave the jokes to the comedians, k?  
  
Cloud: ...Okay...  
  
They all start on their way out.  
  
Cloud: What happend after you knocked out Sephiroth and I?  
  
Aeris: Nothing really, I just calmly talked Tifa into fixing you guys back up!  
  
Cloud: Really? Wow!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a distant land...  
  
Hills are shown, there is a giant crater in a clearing.  
  
Close in on the crater's center.  
  
A hand pops out of the ground.  
  
Tifa: REVENGE WILL BE MINE!  
  


  
  
BUM bum, BUM BUM BUM, bum, bum  
The Strifes and the Wallaces,  
they live together,  
in their humble home.  
This is where thier annoying neighbor,  
SEPHIROTH, comes to roam.  
When they say,  
"GO HOME, SEPHIROTH!",  
Th-e-en he cries.  
They all hope he runs off a cliff and diiiiiiiiiieeesss!!!  
Yeah!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
